


Commission Information

by hecxte



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecxte/pseuds/hecxte





	Commission Information

I'm doing commissions now! I've fallen on hard times at home and haven't been able to secure a job just yet... (On the hunt!) and I really need to make some money.

I will do smut but you must prove to me that you are 18 or above! I am 18 and I do NOT want to get into any legal trouble. 

 

**Relationships I'll Write:**

  * M/M
  * F/M
  * Poly 
  * Any kind of ship



&

  * You x Character
  * Friend x Character
  * OC x Character
  * Canon Character x Character



**Types:**

  * Slow Burn
  * Romance 
  * Action
  * Sci-fi
  * Drama
  * Horror
  * AUS!!



**Fandoms I'll write for:**

  * Assassin's Creed
  * Star Wars
  * Marvel Cinematic Universe (Including Fox movies.)
  * Marvel Netflix shows
  * Stranger Things
  * Supernatural 
  * Overwatch
  * Team Fortress 2
  * American Gods
  * Percy Jackson
  * Heroes of Olympus
  * Magnus Chase and the God's of Asgard
  * Harry Potter
  * The Elder Scrolls
  * The Adventure Zone
  * Hellboy (Movies)
  * DC Extended Universe (Movies)
  * (possibly more. Just ask!)



 

**Prices**

  * $20 for 5,000 word One Shot
  * $10 for additional 2,000 word chapters. 



My business email is **schuyreese@outlook.com**. Send me a email if you're interested!


End file.
